Problem: Daniel is a farmer. He plants $1$ row of carrots in a field. Each row has $8$ carrots. How many carrots did Daniel plant in the field?
Explanation: The number of carrots that Daniel planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $1\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row}$ $1\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row} = 8$ carrots